


The Posterboy For Abstinence

by thea_zara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s03e03, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about Stiles' discovery in Fireflies, Scott tries to make sure he's safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Posterboy For Abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there are spoilers for everything up to Episode 3 of Season 3. Warning for discussions of sex.

"No!" Stiles practically spit at his best friend. "Not happening. Nein, Non, Nie, Nope, no fucking way!"

Naturally Scott was giving him one of _those_ looks. "What? That night was a total clusterfuck from start to finish, so I did whatever I could to keep from repeating it. I learned the proper way to make a self igniting Molotov, I 'borrowed' the master key for the school and copied it, and I looked up more words for no. I also memorized and strategized various ways to blockade off various areas of the school, in case of Kanimas, Werewolves and zombies." 

And there went the _look_ again. "What? Fucking werewolves and giant murderous lizard jaguars are acceptable, but I'm the crazy one for being proactive about zombies... I mean look we've already seen the dead rise, and frankly I'd take a good zombie uprising over Peter any day."

Scott thought about it for half a second and then nodded his agreement. "Fair enough, but that is way off topic. I know you're a virgin, not that there's anything wrong with that, but right now, it could get you killed."

"What... who said... how do you know I am? I mean I could have..." He sputtered.

"Well aside from the fact that you're my best friend and would have told me if you had, I heard you talking with Heather before I realized what you were talking about and figured out something else to focus on."

"You... that was..." 

Stiles looked ready to cry or punch him for a moment, and Scott quickly raised his hands. "I wasn't trying to listen, I swear, the moment I realized what I was hearing I did my best to not hear. I really don't want to hear things like that, and I don't mean to be telling you things like this, but, Dude, you're stuck in this whole supernatural thing because of me, and if the Alpha pack or someone else is sacrificing virgins, it's up to me to make sure you're safe."

"Well as touching as your offer to sex me up is..." Stiles said with a leer.

Scott quickly stepped back, flustered enough to overcome werewolf agility, as he fell onto and then backwards off of Stiles' bed. "No, I mean I didn't mean me..." 

"Aww, but I though you wanted to keep me safe, Scott." Stiles said, slowly slinking towards Scott.

He was sputtering now and speaking fast, while trying to untangle himself from the blankets that had slid off the bed with him. "I mean I would if it was the only way, but I mean... Allison, and... and you are totally fucking with me." He finished just short of a growl.

"Wasn't that the point of this whole conversation?" Stiles asked before stepping back to his bed and sitting down. 

Scott reined in his frustration. "Damnit, Stiles, for years all you've wanted was to have sex... I believe you mentioned many times in many positions, and it didn't matter, but now that you could _die_ unless you have it, you're suddenly the poster boy for abstinence? What the Hell?"

"Have you taken a good long look at our lives, Scott? I could be dead at any point, virginity intact or not. Yeah this is one specific threat, but it isn't even the most threatening threat. I mean despite what you see on TV, I'm hardly the only virgin left in Beacon Hills, and besides that, I'm not just going to save myself and wait for whatever sick fuck is doing this to pick some other poor sexless schmuck because I rushed out and fucked the first willing body I could find."

"I didn't mean that we wouldn't try to stop whoever this is, but at least you'd be safe." Scott tried again.

"You do realize at least two of the people killed were minutes away from having sex when they were taken, one of them with me for God's sake. It seems to me that the active attempt of a virgin about to have sex might just be what draws these sick fucks to the people they're sacrificing. Besides that, I'm not letting anyone else decide when, where and with who I have sex. It's my body and no means no."

Scott started backpedaling quickly at that. Years with a nurse for a mom, who often saw the horrible things done to people by way of the emergency room, made him hyper aware of consent. "I don't want to make you do ANYTHING you don't want to do, but I mean you were going to, and you always talk about how you want to..."

"Right. I _was_ going to, with a girl I've known practically my entire life, and it would have been awkward and probably embarrassing, but it would have been with someone I care about, and maybe even love, even if we weren't _in_ love with each other. It would have meant something, for both of us, and now that won't ever happen. When I do it, it won't be to protect myself from the same sick bastards that killed her."

Scott sat down beside him and wrapped one arm over his shoulder in a one armed 'bro' hug. "I get it, and you're right, but just so you know; I would totally do you to save your life." He said with a smirk, right before Stiles shoved him off the end of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the many, and very enjoyable, fuck-or-die response fics spawned by Fireflies. It is not meant in anyway to condemn those stories, because quite frankly they are generally awesome, and what else are you going to do when your show makes that scenario pretty much cannon? Apparently write about feelings instead. Why is my muse so damned contrary?


End file.
